Derecho de amar
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Estaba enojado, enojado con esa chica, enojado con el que solía ser su novio, enojado con el maldito internet y las redes sociales, pero más que nada… estaba enojado consigo mismo Porque fue él mismo el que realizo el acto cobarde de soltarlo para que callera a brazos de otra persona, una persona que tal vez no lo soltara jamás


Contenido: Yaoi, Romance, Drama, One-shot (cortito), AU (Universo Alterno)

Pareja: Spamano (Antonio x Lovino / España x Romano)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ciao! Hola! Como están todos?! Una vez más vengo con un nuevo fic, aunque debo de reconocer que esta vez es algo corto, pero fue hecho con mucho amor y el drama que siempre escribo

Romano: Pfff, todos tus dramas son iguales, solo cambias la historia y ya esta =,=

Hikari: Romanito malvado! D: Bueno ya saben, lamentablemente Hetalia no me pertenece todo el contenido es de Himaruya Hidekaz, si fuera mío el manga y el anime serían Yaoi llenas de dramas y romances pero ya ven, como no lo es entonces tengo que descargarme escribiendo historias de esa índole XD

Romano: *se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos* comentarios al final del fic

* * *

-Tsk- trono los dientes una vez mas mientras bajaba casi con desesperación el cursor de la pantalla. Estaba enojado, enojado con esa chica, enojado con el que solía ser su novio, enojado con el maldito internet y las redes sociales, pero más que nada…estaba enojado consigo mismo.

Lovino Vargas, italiano, de aproximadamente 17 años de edad, vivía una de las peores frustraciones que cualquier adolescente pegado a las redes sociales podía experimentar: celos por el maldito FaceBook. Pero para explicar de mejor modo la raíz del enojo de nuestro italiano, regresemos un poco al pasado.

Lovino vivía una de esas épocas donde todo era como miel sobre hojuelas. Si, por más cursi que se oyera, el italiano disfrutaba el amor (gay) junto con su jodidamente guapo novio español. El muy bastardo era tan guapo y cursi que de manera indescifrable logro cautivar el tsundere corazón de Lovino, y después de una cliché declaración de amor y uno melosos besos con juramentos y promesas irrompibles, ambos comenzaron a salir oficialmente.

Recorrer las calles llenas de color que siempre les daba la ciudad de Roma, tomados de la mano, dándose rápidos besos apenas encontraran oportunidad, momentos vergonzosos para Lovino pero al mismo tiempo, momentos felices. Oh sí, todo iba como para un cursi anime shoujo donde se esperaría un bonito final color rosa, pero la vida, el maldito y estúpido destino tuvo que meter su cuchara en donde no lo llamaban y destruir todo.

Después de varias semanas juntos, Antonio (el novio español) recibió una llamada urgente de su natal España, el chico tendría que regresar a su pueblecillo apenas de unos cuantos habitantes para cuidar de su viuda madre, quien decayó en su enfermad tras la muerte del padre de Antonio. Y fue ahí cuando Lovino se rompió

Lo sabía, lo sabía desde un principio que ese bonito amor formado por ambos no duraría para siempre. ¿Qué amor es tan perfecto como para que, a los 17 años de edad, encuentres a tu pareja de toda la vida? Si, amaba demasiado a Antonio (aunque no se lo dijera en voz alta) pero simplemente su baja autoestima y tal vez una probada de pesimismo, siempre le hizo creer que el amor entre dos chicos adolescentes no sería el definitivo.

No es necesario describir la poca paciencia con la que fue traído al mundo el joven italiano, la partida de Antonio era inevitable y tal vez él había sido demasiado ingenuo creyendo que alguien en verdad pudiera decirle y jurarle que su amor por él jamás cambiaría.

-Debemos terminar- pronunció, intentando tal vez que su voz no se le fuera a quebrar y las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas- No te voy a detener, sé que necesitas regresar a España, yo no me puedo ir de aquí debido a mi abuelo y a mi tonto hermano

-Lovi…yo te amo, sabes que aunque nos distanciemos yo te seguiré amando, solo confía en mí y podremos…-

-No esperaré- soltó finalmente Lovino, no es que no lo amara, tal vez lo amaba demasiado, tanto que no lo podía atar a él y cortarle el camino, lo amaba tanto que simplemente le estaba dando la oportunidad para conseguir una persona más merecedora de él. Lo amaba tanto, si y por ello sabía que él mismo no tendría la fortaleza para esperarlo en base a una inestable promesa como "esperar a que regrese". Esto no era una novela romántica ni tampoco un anime shoujo o cualquier telenovela barata, las personas no esperan…solo buscan otras oportunidades.

Lovino no estaba seguro hasta qué punto Antonio entendió el "no poder esperar", solo rogaba que el español no malentendiera esa frase, ni tampoco que la tradujera como un "ya no te amo", el pensar que el español pensara simplemente la idea de que su amor por él ya no fuera correspondido le dolía, porque lo amaba tanto como la vez que comenzaron a salir juntos.

De esta forma ambos terminaron en buenos términos, prometieron volverse a ver tal vez un día, pero que eso no sería cadena para que cualquiera de los dos se enamorara de otra persona. Ambos estarían comunicados a través del internet y de las llamadas telefónicas. Antonio se marcho dejando a un Lovino destrozado por su cobardía por no esperarlo y con un montón de promesas no cumplidas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado los meses, tal vez demasiado rápido pero con algunos cuantos malos humores por parte de Lovino. Cabe destacar que Lovino no era del tipo de personas que le gritara a todos los vientos lo enamorado que estaba, ni tampoco decir en voz alta sus celos o sus simples emociones, prefería guardarlas para sí mismo antes de mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás.

Este parecía el comienzo de un día normal, ir a la escuela, regresar, hacer los deberes, insultar al maldito macho patatas (quien era novio de su hermanito tonto) por todo lo que hacía (eso incluía respirar), ver un poco de televisión y finalmente distraerse un poco en lo que los jóvenes llamaban FaceBook, esa maldita red social donde te enteras de todo lo que hacen las personas, donde viven, qué comen, que escuchan, con quienes están…TODO LA MALDITA VIDA DE LAS PERSONAS.

Y como una típica novia celosa ahí se encontraba Lovino, reprimiéndose mentalmente por sus acciones virtuales pero sin dejar de hacerlas. Revisaba por tercera vez en el día el perfil de quien se nombraba "Antonio Fernández Carriedo". Bajaba casi con aburrimiento el cursor, solo viendo estados tontos sobre tomates y comida, algunas fotos del bastardo español con sus bastardos amigos (quienes al parecer, uno era alemán y el otro francés) y unas cuantas publicaciones mas sobre el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido para comprar las medicinas de su madre. Un perfil normal sin tanta relevancia para cualquier usuario disponible (cualquiera excepto Lovino, claro está) hasta que el chico comenzó a notar una extraño patrón en el muro de su EX-novio.

Una chica, que bien en FaceBook se reconocía como "Emma" publicaba tal vez demasiado confianzuda en el perfil de su…es decir, del idiota español.

_"Te amo! Cada noche pienso en ti! Muchas gracias por los lindos momentos que compartimos hoy Antonio, eres una persona muy especial para mí y espero que nos podamos seguir frecuentando 3" _

Y algo se incendió dentro de Lovino. ¿¡Pero quién carajos se creía ella para teclear en el maldito internet una publicación tan cursi en el perfil de Antonio?! Pero no, esto no terminaba aquí, lo peor de todo era que el maldito español le contestaba con la misma melosidad con la que estaba escrita la publicación, pero todo se congelo cuando Lovino leyó las últimas palabras en el comentario de la respuesta, un directo y tierno: _"Te amo 3" _

Lovino se congelo durante unos cuantos minutos, su mano temblorosa sobre el ratón de la computadora y sus ojos que releían una y otra vez el maldito comentario. ¿El español, tan pronto había superado su rompimiento, a tal punto de estar coqueteando con una chica?

Sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió en otra pestaña el perfil de la chica, el cual para buena o mala suerte no estaba protegido y podía observar cada una de las publicaciones y fotos. A los pocos segundos de estar checando el perfil, Lovino reconoció a Antonio en una foto, demasiado sonriente para ser verdad, mientras abrazaba a la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verde brillante.

-Es solo una maldita foto- se dijo a sí mismo cuando paso la foto sin querer darle demasiada importancia. Bajo un poco más el cursor para solo encontrarse con una publicación que el mismo Antonio había escrito en el perfil de la chica

_"Te amo a ti también, / me encanta estar contigo"_. Y la poca paciencia del italiano se fue al carajo, vio los demás comentarios y siguió leyendo una cursi y tonta conversación de quien amaba más al otro, como si fueran pareja…como si se amaran.

Lovino estaba al borde del colapso y de la furia ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? No tenia las razones suficientes para enfadarse, él mismo era el que había cometido el acto de cobardía de romper con la persona que amaba con locura, ya solo eran simples amigos quienes conversaban de trivialidades de vez en cuando en las redes sociales ¿Por qué se sentía tan desplazado si se supone que había aceptado el hecho de que Antonio podía volver a enamorarse?

Aun sin el control sobre sus propios actos regresó al perfil del español para actualizarlo ¿Qué ganaría con ver las publicaciones de amor que se daban entre ellos? Cuando la página terminó de cargarse vio una foto de Emma recién publicada en el muro del español. Era de ese tipo de imágenes cursis que una novia le pone al perfil de su novio, una donde había un chico y una chica abrazándose, casi rosándose sus labios, para que en el centro solo estuviera una cursi frase romántica.

-Esto es estúpido- se dijo así mismo, intentando mantener su carácter, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba luchando contra sus propias emociones. Ahora que recordaba…cuando ambos salían Lovino JAMAS colocó ese tipo de cursilerías en FaceBook, no le veía las ganancias a hacer esas cosas ni tampoco le agradaba decirle a todo el mundo que estaba perdidamente enamorado como nena de un tipo español. Jamás le tecleo en un muro un "Te amo" (que de hecho, le costaba de por si trabajo decírselo en murmuro cuando estaba frente a frente con Antonio) así que al leer cómo el español le contestaba a una chica con una facilidad increíble el "Te amo" era casi como un golpe en las partes sensibles de Lovino

"Te cambió y reemplazó rápidamente" era el pensamiento que solo se le podía cruzar en su mente, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro se había sentido tan triste y solo? Aun cuando hasta hace relativamente poco había estado conversando con el español, este nunca había mostrado señales de tener un nuevo amor, es más, podía apostar que le escribía casi de una forma similar a como se escribían cuando eran novios. ¿En qué momento Antonio lo había superado y Lovino se había quedado ahí, reprimiendo sus propios sentimientos?

Y así llegábamos a como comenzó este relato, Lovino estaba furioso, casi caía en pánico, comenzaba a odiar las malditas redes sociales (¿por qué ese afán de decirle a todo el mundo lo que pasa en las nada interesantes vidas de las personas?) , comenzaba a enfadarse con Antonio (¿por qué no tuvo las malditas bolas de decirle que ya había superado su amor por Lovino?), con esa chica Emma (¿que se creía para andar publicando cosas tan melosas en perfiles de personas que hasta hace poco habían tenido pareja?) y especialmente con el mismo, porque él había sido el cobarde que no iba a esperar el regreso de Antonio, él había sido el que le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo buscar un nuevo amor, él había sido el que no quería comprometer a nada al pobre de Antonio después de que los kilómetros de distancia se encargaran de separarlos, él era el tonto que se comportaba como noviecilla de 15 años revisando el perfil de su ex novio solo para cerciorarse de que seguía igual de deprimido que él y que ninguno lo había superado aun. Lovino Vargas había perdido el derecho de amarlo, había perdido la batalla y se sentía como un verdadero inútil, un verdadero cabeza hueca que lo único que hizo fue soltar a su persona amada, quien callo directo a los brazos de alguien más, de alguien que tal vez si logre jamás soltarlo.

* * *

Hikari: Fiuu….sepan que esta fic fue escrito en un momento de nerviosismo y pues…para distraerme un poco XD espero que haya quedado claro y no tan dramático (¿a quien engaño? Me encanta ser dramática! XDDD)

Romano: Que carajos es esto?! Definitivamente el internet te hace mal

Hikari: TwT lo siento, perdonen si quedo con un poco OCC pero supuse que cualquiera que estuviera en este tipo de situación (mas si eres un tsundere y uke al estilo Lovi) pues esta sería la reacción…o no? jejeje.

Romano: Y bueno, lo mismo de siempre, pueden dejar sus comentarios o criticas constructivas en facebook *rueda los ojos*, en amor yaoi o en fanfiction, todos serán bien recibidos

Hikari: En los próximos días saldré de vacaciones, por lo que aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad y también un feliz año nuevo! Espero seguir escribiendo el próximo año también y bueno aquí nos veremos! Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
